Destino
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: Después de la guerra todo había cambiado en especial para los Malfoy… pero en verdad ¿es posible superar los prejuicios en los que hemos creído toda la vida? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hará Draco al encontrase en un horrible callejón a Hermione embarazada y completamente masacrada a golpes cuando casi inconsciente ella le pide que no la lleve a San Mudgo? T por contenido adulto.
1. Salvación

Hola a todas!

¿Cómo están? Yo aquí comenzando una nueva aventura llamada **"Destino"** y bueno pues es mi primer Dramione, espero les guste, a mí en lo personal me gusto bastante como quedo este capítulo espero les guste a ustedes también.

Y bueno ya sé que debería de estar actualizando el de "looking for love" y les prometo que solo faltan un par de detalles y lo subo!

* * *

Es aquí donde dejo claro que nada a excepción de la historia misma me pertenece, los personajes, lugares y todo lo demás que ya conocemos son propiedad de JK Rowling y ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos, yo en cambio hago esto sin fines de lucro ¬¬

* * *

Habían pasado ocho largos años del final de la guerra y un par en el que por fin la sociedad mágica se recuperó por completo de todo los daños que dejó Voldemort con su regreso pues no solo dejo a su paso una masiva destrucción en Reino Unido sino que además logro dividir a la comunidad de magos. Tanto nacional como internacionalmente hubo crisis, las personas no sabían en quien confiar, pues los mortífagos estaban por todas partes, pero sin un líder quien los dirigiese fueron por un tiempo erráticos e impredecibles.

Más para sorpresa de la comunidad mágica hubo familias que se entregaron voluntariamente; la más destacada y la que más polémica genero fueron los Malfoy pues un día simplemente apareció Narcissa Malfoy en la oficina de Harry Potter (A quién el Ministerio de Magia le otorgó como jefe conjunto de aurores) declarándose culpable de los cargos existentes contra ellos, solo pidiéndole confidencialmente a El Niño que Vivió que ayudará a Draco, que todas sus acciones habían sido _coaccionadas_ por el miedo.

El proceso fue largo pues poco tiempo después de que Narcissa declarase aparecieron su hijo y su esposo entregándose junto con ella; más esa no fue toda la sorpresa pues después de que la notica se diese a conocer muchas familias de mortífagos fueron voluntariamente a entregarse entre las más destacados los Parkinson, los Nott, los Zabinni, las familias Crabble y Goyle quienes habían perdido a alguno de sus hijos durante la batalla. Mas no fueron los únicos y familias de las que el mundo mágico no se esperaba que estuviesen en el lado oscuro acudieron a entregarse tales como los Johonnson, los Wyatt, y los Smith ocasionando que ya la dividida sociedad mágica se sepárese aún más.

Sin embargo esta vez se tomaron precauciones en los juicios pues se intentaba unir a los magos y brujas, ahora cada uno de los acusados tuvo posibilidad de probar su inocencia, no con un abogado o de la manera tradicional mágica sino con un Veritaserum muy poderoso que no solo ocasionaba que los que la ingiriesen dijeran la verdad sino que pudiesen hablar sin restricciones de sus miedos, de la realidad de lo vivido y de cual había sido la causal que los llevo por el camino de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Claro que no todas las familias aceptaron el trato de ser interrogados mediante esa poción. Más para asombro de todos nuevamente, fue la señora Malfoy la primera en aceptar ser interrogada bajo esa vía, en esa declaración ella narró todos los horrores en los que su familia se había forzada a participar, pues si bien en un principio al inicio de la primera guerra estuvieron de acuerdo en unirse a Voldemot lo cierto fue que muy pronto se arrepintieron, una cosa era hablar de la pureza de sangre y querer impedir que los sangre sucias tuvieran una educación mágica y otra completamente distinta fue ser parte de todas las atrocidades en las que el Señor Tenebroso les obligo a participar, siempre con la amenaza de una muerte segura si no se estaba de acuerdo con él.

Después de declarar Narcissa tanto Lucius como Draco aceptaron tomar la poción, y de una manera que nadie esperaba las versiones coincidían y se intercalaban absolutamente, más no solo la versión de la familia Malfoy coincidía a la perfección sino que conforme las familias que aceptaban tomar el veritaserum especial, la versión de una vida de terror a manos de Voldemort entre los mortífagos se dio a conocer y se esparció rápidamente, pues a pesar de todo lo que había vivido la orden, la versión relatada por las familias acusadas era un cuento de terror igual o quizás más temible de lo que se vivó fuera de la secta en donde la mayoría de sus partícipes solo querían preservar de una manera algo ideológica y utópica la pureza de la sangre.

Fue así como tras un gran juicio donde toda la comunidad mágica se vio participe los Malfoy, y los Zabinni entre otras familias menos destacadas se vieron libres de pisar Azkaban, más como era de esperarse igualmente fueron sancionados retirándoles un noventa por cierto de las ganancias de sus empresas o bienes durante un lapso de cinco años, tampoco se les permitió salir del país durante un periodo de diez años, además de que todos los menores de 21 años se les obligo a recusar el último año Howgarts y estudiar alguna carrera mágica y muggle, por si esto fuese poco estaban rigurosamente vigilados por el ministerio, la magia estaba limitada y en caso de faltar a alguna estipulación de su sentencia, que podía variar según el caso, el infractor sería desterrado de la comunidad mágica el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo lograr que todo volviese a la normalidad le tomó a la comunidad mágica mundial casi cinco años en los que poco a poco se reconstruyó edificios, parques, y demás cosas, a su vez que se tomaron en cuenta ideas muggles como guarderías, estancias, parques de diversiones mágicos e incluso lugares neutrales donde los magos podían ver lo que se denominaba como "cine" y aunque esto al principio fue algo descabellado el objetivo de la reconstrucción total de la sociedad mágica, fue un proceso lento de poco a poco para acabar con las barreras y la discriminación por ignorancia que les había ocasionado a los magos dos guerras y miles de muertes.

 *****Draco*****

Hoy en la comunidad mágica celebrábamos el 8° aniversario del fin de la guerra, un evento que es celebrado no solo en Reino Unido sino en toda Europa y algunas otras partes del mundo y que provoca una gran movilización de personas a las ciudades donde se celebrara, pero con todo y el ambiente de paz y armonía que se vive en estos tiempos no es de mi gusto personal salir a festejar pues aunque por obra de un milagro de Merlín no estábamos en Azkaban o exiliados, lo cierto es que tanto festejo me parecía inútil y solo una pérdida de tiempo y dinero, no es que lo que gastase el Ministerio me importase era solo que no le veía una finalidad, quizás el primer año fue algo prudente, necesario, pero ahora no era más que una pérdida de recursos mágicos.

Más a pesar de mi mala opinión sobre dicho evento mis padres lo consideraban algo digno de celebrarse o mejor dicho consideraban idóneo cada año desde que recuperamos la totalidad de nuestros ingresos ofrecer una fiesta en honor al final de la guerra, claro que solo iban los miembros de la más alta sociedad pues a pesar del juicio que vivimos y que la verdad del infierno que vivimos salió a la luz mi madre fue y es considerada una especie de heroína por entregarse al ministerio y romper el silencio de lo que fue estar del lado oscuro. Debo confesar que ni yo mismo pensé que pudiésemos recupera nuestro lugar en la sociedad pero al final de las guerras las personas reaccionaban diferente de lo que esperamos y era precisamente por esa razón que ahora me encontraba en Malfoy Manor escondiéndome de mi madre antes de que me ordenara unirme a la fiesta donde de seguro querría que charlase con Astoria o alguna chica de buena posición social pues según mis padres ya con 26 años debería de pensar seriamente en sentar cabeza cosa que no me interesaba en lo absoluto, gracias.

Me encontraba en mi despacho revisando un informe de las finanzas de una de las empresas de la familia cuando vi aparecer el patronus de mi madre donde me pedía _amablemente_ que me reuniera con ellos en la fiesta que estaban organizando, claro que como no tenía ganas de aparecerme por allí, le conteste que en cuanto terminara de revisar unos informes me pasaría por ahí, por supuesto que lo retrasaría lo más posible, odiaba las fiestas de sociedad donde se me obligaba a entablar conversaciones monótonas con mujeres que no me interesaban. Claro que por más que me retrasase el tercer patronus de mi madre fue más bien una _sutil_ amenaza y sabía que era mi ultimátum para presentarme en un plazo menor a una hora o tendría problemas. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación donde estaba todo mi vestuario preparado y sin mucho ánimo me cambie rápidamente me puse mi loción favorita y me aparecí en un lugar olvidado a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel donde era dada la fiesta.

Lo cierto es que el lugar que había conseguido para aparecerme no era el mejor ya que estaba bastante descuidado y abandonado no era inmundo pero definitivamente no era mi estilo, pero porsupuesto no podía aparecerme en un barrio muggle más decente pues habría problemas, porque para variar la dichosa fiesta era en un hotel en su mayoría usado por muggles, como muestra de que ya no teníamos problemas con ellos… Lo cierto es que después de estudiar por más de cuatro años en una Universidad muggle ya ni siquiera me importaba, los prejuicios los había perdido con el tiempo… al menos la mayoría, aunque al ver este lugar me recordaba porque los creíamos seres inferiores.

Salí del callejón donde me aparecí y empecé a caminar rumbo a la dirección donde era esperado, ya eran poco después de las 7 pm y el atardecer empezaba a caer, no quería tener un altercado con alguien así que aceleré mi paso, no mucho porque en definitiva no le tenía miedo a ningún muggle ni a sus armas pero si lo suficiente para salir pronto de ese lugar que olía realmente desagradable. Estaba a un par de cuadras de la salida de ese lugar, al menos ya no olía mal y las calles estaban más decorosas, cuando me pareció escuchar un " _Ayuda"_ muy débil que no sabía si fue real pero me hizo detener el paso pues por alguna razón tenía claro que no era mi imaginación… Me quede quieto buscando con la vista de donde había surgido el sonido pues aparte de cajas tiradas y basura por doquier no lograba vislumbrar nada; estaba a punto de continuar mi camino cuando un " _Ayuda porfavor"_ más fuerte pero entrecortado llegó a mis oídos, era la voz de una mujer y la extraña sensación de que conocía a quien le pertenecía me asalto… pero no era posible, estaba en un barrio no mágico algo peligroso, nadie de mis conocidos andaría por estos rumbos.

Sin pensármelo más saque mi varita y me dirigí al lugar donde según yo escuche la voz, despacio, en silencio y con todos mis sentidos alertas me empecé a acercar cada vez más a donde se encontraban unas cajas tiradas, cosas abandonadas y fue ahí donde volví a escuchar pero más débil _"ayuda porfavor… mi bebé…"_ en ese momento sin saber exactamente que me impulso eche a correr hacia el lugar donde estaban la cajas, sentía la angustia correr por mi cuerpo, con un rápido movimiento de varita quite las cajas del lugar y lo que me encontré me dejo pasmado.

 _Granger_ , Grenger estaba en el piso completamente golpeada con sangre por todos lados, varios huesos rotos pero lo que me dejo completamente helado fue su vientre hinchado como de 6 meses de embarazo y toda la sangre que había entre sus piernas. Me tarde unos segundos en salir del aturdimiento y me acerque rápidamente

\- Por Dios, Granger ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunté cuando llegue a su lado completamente horrorizado, cabreado y bastante más asustado de lo que pretendía y debía estar.

\- Porfavor Malfoy… _no me hagas daño_ … - suplicó mirándome con miedo y entrecerrando los ojos – Malfoy… por favor… ayúdame… mi bebe… mi bebe… _salva a mi bebe_ – pidió en un tono casi inaudible y con un último resquicio de temor cerro sus ojos.

\- Granger, Granger – quise despertarla pero sin tocarla – Granger despierta – exigí – te necesito despierta dime a donde te llevo – demandé acercándome más – Granger voy a llevarte a San Mudgo – dije fuertemente acortando la distancias entre nosotros, le aplique un hechizo sedante y un "enervate" para despertarla y la tome entre mis brazos con todo el cuidado posible para no lastimar más sus huesos rotos – Granger te voy a llevar a San Mudgo – repetí – ahora necesito que no pongas resistencia, nos voy a aparecer a allá.

\- A San Mudgo no, por favor Malfoy… Te culparan – susurro – y volvió a perder la conciencia haciendo que casi me dé algo, por Merlín, ella tenía razón todos en especial San Potter creería que ataque a Granger y me mandarían a Azkaban en el mejor de los casos… Por Merlín ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a mi Beta Gabby por estarme apoyando en esta locura y corregirme mis errores y también quiero agradecer a Serena Princesita Hale por darme ánimos e ideas referentes a la historia ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y bueno espero como dije que disfruten de la historia, me dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y sugerencias y bueno este capi esta dedicado a todas las personas que me leen en especial a mi Jazz… que hoy se cumplen cinco años de conocernos!

Besos y abrazos

 _Ciao_

 ** _Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock_**

Pd: ODIO que FF me quite los guiones a principio de parrafo ¬¬


	2. Per favore

_**Pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo del fic, espero les guste y gracias por cada uno de sus rews sois las mejores!**_

 _ **Y bueno pues ya empecé en capi que viene espero poder subirlo pronto y aprovechando que estoy aquí quiero agradecer a mi beta Gaby por todo su apoyo! También agradezco a las chicas que no tienen cuenta y que me dejan mensajitos como Guest en mis historias, gracias!**_

* * *

 **Aquí es donde digo que los personajes son de JK Rowling ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos yo sin embargo hago esto por amor al arte!**

* * *

 **Per favore  
**

No sabía qué hacer, me encontraba en shock estaba seguro de que Granger no sobreviviría si no era atendida de inmediato y aun así mi mente estaba en blanco pues tenía claro cómo se vería esto para cualquier persona, ella era una heroína de guerra, la mejor amiga de San Potter, una sangre sucia y yo un ex-mortífago que le hizo la vida imposible en nuestra época de estudiantes, el cara rajada me sentenciaría a una vida a Azkaban sí ella llegaba a faltar, e incluso en un hospital muggle me harían preguntas que no tenía manera de saber cómo contestar, y en el mundo mágico nadie creería que Draco Malfoy encontró a Hermione Granger en un barrio muggle abandonado y que quiso ayudarla… sería un milagro si me salvaba del beso del dementor pues, Potter héroe de nuestro mundo, no perdería dicha oportunidad si su mejor amiga no salía de esta con vida.

Sin tener una idea de que hacer me aparecí en el único lugar donde podría estar a salvo y donde nadie la buscaría… _Malfoy Manor…_ después de todo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Así que sin pesarlo más y como pude tome mi varita fuertemente y con un fuerte click estaba en mi habitación. No pasaron más de un par de segundos antes de darme cuenta de que Granger dejaba de respirar y siquiera antes de dejarla en la cama empecé a gritar a los elfos necesitaba ayuda y ¡ya! Y como era de esperarse en menos de un instante estaba rodeado de tres elfos domésticos que me veían con profundo asombro pues nunca había llevado a una chica a mi habitación de la mansión y ellos sabían a través de su magia que ella no era sangre limpia además el estado en que se encontraba ella era deplorable a simple vista y no era necesario ser un medimago para saber que estaba muriendo.

– Amo, en que pueden ayudarle Toby, Winsy y Tory – me pregunto el elfo más cercano a mi casi inmediatamente nada más apareció

– Ayúdenla – ordené en un grito completamente alarmado, no sentía la respiración de la castaña desde hacía unos momentos

– Amo, ella es una sangre sucia – susurro Winsy- mirándome con miedo

– Que no les importe eso, ayúdenla, no respira – seguí gritando molesto y zarandeando un poco a Granger que seguía en mis brazos.

– Amo tiene que dejarla en la cama para que podamos revisarla, la magia de usted interferirá con la nuestra – dijo Tory mirando al piso con temor de ser sancionada, pues aunque hacía años que no se les sancionaba mucho, cada uno de ellos recordaba sin duda como eran los castigos ante el incumplimiento de una orden.

– Solo sálvenlos, sin importar lo que cueste sálvenlos – ordene fríamente una vez que acomode a la chica con cuidado en mi cama y me retiré un poco para que los elfos pudieran hacer su análisis… la magia de esos pequeños seres era muy poderosa y eran la mejor opción si no podía llevarla a un hospital.

En cuanto los elfos tomaron el control de la situación se envolvieron en un halo de magia azul que los rodeaba por completo incluida la cama donde trabajaban y aunque no sabía del todo que estaban haciendo la situación traía a mi mente viejos recuerdos que prefería tener enterrados, después de todo, hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse por más magia que tengamos. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Granger empezara a respirar con más fuerza y yo soltara el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que retenía, y aunque era claro que la situación no era bueno al menos ahora ya estaba respirando más fuertemente. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los elfos hicieran su trabajo y me reportaran cual era la situación de mi* antigua compañera de Howgarts.

Ya tenía varios minutos que me había tirado al sillón más cercano mientras observaba como los elfos continuaban examinando a la castaña y por más que intentaba no le veía un buen fin a esto, era lo suficientemente observador para darme cuenta que la sangre entre sus piernas no se detenía por más que hicieran los elfos y a cada momento mi preocupación se elevaba ¿Qué haría si ella moría aquí? No quería pensarlo pero en definitiva si los elfos no lograban que su estado mejorara y rápido era algo que podría suceder, casi se podía presentir, solo era necesario observar como el cuerpo de ella no sanaba a pesar de las pociones y magia en la que estaba envuelta, para darme cuenta de ello; era sin duda algo aterrador la visión que tenía ante mí y no solo por la posibilidad del beso del dementor sino por el atroz estado en que se encontraba Granger. No se debía solo por sus huesos rotos que no estaban sanando, sino por los golpes en su rostro y brazos, además de que estaba seguro que la hemorragia en su vientre fue causada no solo por magia y de alguna manera me hacía sentir tan impotente y con tanta rabia que quería encontrar al culpable de esto y hacerle pagar. El problema es que si yo sentía una gran rabia e impotencia al verla así no quería imaginarme como se sentiría Potter pues para él de seguro la castaña era lo que Pansy para mí… una hermana pequeña a la cual proteger de todo mal… Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que casi di un salto cuando Winsy se dirigió a mí.

– Amo – susurro ¿temerosa? Yo solo me le quede viendo una vez que me repuse del susto alentándola a hablar – Winsy, Tory y Toby no creen poder salvar a nuestros invitados, no podemos parar la hemorragia y casi ya no sentimos la magia en el bebé y ella… su magia… se debilita cada vez más, nosotros la estamos manteniendo con vida pero… amo perdone amo pero no podremos mantenerla viviendo así por mucho… necesitamos a la Ama Narccisa… ella sabrá que hacer… - habló la elfina asustada y sentí como la ira me invadía.

– ¡HAGAN ALGO! – exigí – ¡NINGUNO PUEDE MORIR Y ES UNA ORDEN! – espete aún más fuerte, ni siquiera me percaté de que estaba de pie hasta que traspase el halo de magia que tenían los elfos rodeando a mi _invitada_ haciendo que saliera un poco de mi transe – Granger, Granger, despierta – pedí – tienes que luchar por tu hijo – solté mientras tomaba su mano.

– Salva a mi bebé por favor… _Draco_ salva a mi be…bé – susurró abriendo los ojos y mirándome directamente cuando la toqué, dejándome helado y sin más perdió el conocimiento y de manera instintiva supe que la estaba perdiendo.

– ¡SALVENLA! – volví a gritar a los elfos – ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAN NI CUANTOS DE USTEDES SE NECESITEN! ¡SALVENLA! – ordené... mientras tragaba saliva y luego me volteé hacia Toby – No importa lo que pase, manténganlos con vida hasta que vuelva – le ordene fríamente dejando de gritar aunque completamente desesperado y sin más desaparecí del lugar.

 *****N*****

Realmente por primera vez en estos tres años que teníamos organizando esta fiesta para la conmemoración del final de la guerra me sentía verdaderamente molesta, no es que una dama como yo pudiera hacer un escándalo pero poco me faltaba pues mi hijo no se aparecía por el lugar ni con mis constantes patronus y eso que el último de ellos no fue una mera petición sino más bien una _sutil_ orden directa de que se dejará de juegos y de una buena vez se apareciera por aquí e hiciese feliz a su madre, pero claro mi malcriado retoño debía de suponer que yo estaba de broma, o que le iba a permitir dejarme en mal ante mis invitados, principalmente ante Astoria que ya tenía toda la tarde esperándolo y dentro de poco se me acabarían las escusas y si bien la chica no era tan lista como para imaginar que mi hijo la evitaba no pretendía quedar mal ante sus ojos ni ante sus padres que al igual que Lucius y yo nos preguntábamos cuando demonios nuestro primogénito sentaría cabeza y le propondría matrimonio.

Me dirigí a una habitación contigua al salón donde celebraba la fiesta para dirigirme a Malfoy Manor y traer a mi hijo así fuese a la fuerza cuando sin esperármelo él apareció dándome un susto de muerte; más todo dejó de importarme cuando me fije en él, sus ojos estaban dilatados mirando a todos lados y… ¡por Merlín estaba lleno de sangre! y sin siquiera pensármelo corrí hacia él con el rostro lleno de pánico ¡¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a atacar a mi hijo?!

– Draco – hablé cuando llegue a su lado y comencé a tocar su torso – ¿qué te paso? - pregunté casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa ya que él solo enfoco su mirada hacia mí como si acabase de verme.

– Mamá – susurró mirándome e hizo algo que por años no hacía… me abrazó fuertemente temblando y conocía lo suficiente a mi hijo para saber que no importaba lo que pasase era muy grave.

– Draco, cariño, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté separándome de él y mirándolo a los ojos en donde solo pude observar ¿miedo y culpa? – Draco, hijo – susurré acariciando su rostro – solo dime que sucede para arreglarlo… dime que paso ¿estas herido? – pregunte muy preocupada – ¿Por qué estas lleno de sangre Draco? – volví a cuestionar de manera suave cubriendo todas las posibilidades pues mi instinto maternal me decía que algo muy malo le había sucedido a mi niño para estar así…

– Iré a Azkaban… mamá… Sálvalos mamá… por favor – susurró dejándome pasmada y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar sentí el tirón que indicaba que ya no estaba más en la fiesta.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

y bien ¿que les pareció el capi? Bueno espero les haya gustado , cualquier cosa pues déjenme un mensajito y nos estamos leyendo!

Besos!

 _ **Setsuna Halliwell Whitlock**_

 _ **Ciao!**_


End file.
